


Forgiveness

by Emma_Raye



Series: SasuSaku Blank Period [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Forgiveness, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Raye/pseuds/Emma_Raye
Summary: Marriage is hard and forgiveness is harder. Traveling together, Sasuke and Sakura encounter a village with an unique issue. Tackling man-eating villagers and their own inner turmoil, the two learn to live together despite all of their differences. [SasuSaku. Blank Period. Travel-Arc. Canon Compliant.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is a sequel to Healing! You are able to read it without reading Healing and not miss anything, but it would be beneficial to do so because of the character development! Enjoy!

Sakura disliked traveling. No, that would be incorrectly. She loathed it. The excessive need to pack. The rush to get where you needed to go. However, as she had learned in the past month or so, she loved wandering. There was no need to over-pack. Everything you needed would be found as you approached it. There was no rush to get anywhere since she wasn't exactly going anywhere is particular. Having her husband as her wandering partner certainly helped as well.

The sky was beautiful in this area just outside of the Village Hidden in the Grass. The village wasn't close enough to obstruct the view of the stars and they had chosen a wonderful clearing to spend their evening. "You were right about stars," Sakura sighed, arms behind her head. She could almost hear his gentle nod as he sat around the fire, roasting some fish.

"I'm excited to go into town tomorrow."

Sasuke's eyebrow raise was almost audible as well. "You're always excited to go into towns." Sakura smiled back at him. Of course, he was right. They often lent out her healing skills as a source of income, or Sasuke's ninjutsu skills for help with mundane tasks. Sasuke found these things a necessary irritation. Sakura delighted in them. She beamed every time she was able to help out one of the sickly civilians. He loved that about her.

"The fish is ready."

* * *

Konoha had one of the largest and most advanced hospitals in the world. Sakura had always known this fact, but hadn't truly understood until she had encountered other villages. They lacked what she considered fundamental medical equipment. Their leaders, since it was peace-time, often disregarded the hospital budgets and they were left with the bare minimum.

Sakura stood in the director the Grass's main hospital's office. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I am here to offer my medical-"

"The mission team isn't supposed to arrive for two days. You seem to have made excellent time."

Sakura blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, I'm not on a mission. I am from Konoha-"

"I know who you are. Pink hair isn't exactly common."

Sakura bit her cheek. Patience was a quality she was lacking these days and if this man thought he was going to continue interrupting her, he had another thing coming.

"So, here's the thing," her tone was a little more aggressive now. "I'm here to offer my healing services. Take them or leave them."

The man smiled and leaned his face into his palm. "Hmm, you come at a perfect time. I give you free reign. I will compensate you accordingly, as I am no longer in need of a mission." Sakura frowned, she'd hadn't agreed to a mission, yet a scroll was handed to her.

"You will find everything you need to know in there. Let me know if you have any questions. There is an office three doors down on the right, feel free to use it."

"Thank you." She grabbed it, and walked out of the office. Apparently, she had taken a mission now. She padded down to the office and peaked in. It was bare, but it would suffice.

Sitting in the chair, she opened the school and gnawed her lip. There was a disease in the village. It seemed to be transferred by body fluids. Definitely blood, possibly saliva. Its symptoms included: blurry vision, sweating and…she read the next symptom several times. It was extremely possible the handwriting was just sloppy.

The last symptom was an uncontrollable urge to eat human flesh.

The grass was having a cannibal epidemic.

Sakura was back in the director's office, frowning. "What do you expect me to do about cannibals?"

A smile crossed his lips. "They're diseased, cure them."

Her eyes danced over the commission for a completed mission. If anyone was going to save these people, it was going to be her.

"Take me to them."

* * *

Sasuke was actively concerned with how large this store was. This was not a large village by any means. It was nearly a third of Konoha's size, yet why did the freezer section alone seem to have enough variety to feed all of the Land of Iron?

The produce section was worse. He was than well aware of how rich the soil was, but did that mean they had to stock seventeen different kinds of apples? He had simply had to make due with buying four different red apples since he knew Sakura's favorite was the red one. He hadn't known he would have to memorize its breed.

He sighed and approached the check-out counter. Sakura would hopefully be done soon and they could spend the night at the inn before heading back out of their travels. Something about this village was off. Despite this being the single grocery store in the village and it being a Saturday, there was no one here. It seemed as though no one was leaving their house. The streets weren't particularly active either.

The inn was just as barren as the rest of the village, save for the innkeeper and bartender. It was nearly evening, but Sakura wasn't back yet. It wasn't necessarily unlike her to stay late to help with procedures at the hospitals and clinics they visited, but she almost always told him.

His frowned deepened as he sat on the bed, he would give her an hour before he checked up.

* * *

The body Sakura was presented with was vile. There were sores all around their mouth. Several bite marks were on their arms and it was clear the person had been restrained at some point by the marks around their wrist. The nails were crusted with blood and after further testing; flesh.

Tests revealed a few thing Sakura had already suspected, the victim's saliva had become far more acidic than normal, attributing to the sores in and around the mouth. The brain was equally as interesting, there was scaring in the pathways as if the chakra was acting erratically, but genjutsu had be ruled out by her in-person consultation with several patients. Chakra poisoning could also cause this, but few of the victims were shinobi, let alone shinobi who could have an over-abundance of chakra.

The chakra pathways did have one troublesome feature as she delved further into them. They were blocked and the way they blocked resembled the technique she had developed was unsettling. Only a handful of people knew the technique and she could name and account for them all.

"This is an interesting case."

Sakura jolted up, cursing.

"How did you get down here?" Sakura furrowed her brow. She was in the basement of the hospital and it had been difficult for her to find, with an escort.

"Apparently I'm well known nearly everywhere now."

Sakura rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the brain in front of her. "You don't need to check on me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. It's not even-" Her eyes flickered up to the clock and she bit her lip.

"-nine-thirty," Sasuke finished, pulling a stool up to her table.

Sakura chuckled. "I'm sorry, this case is just…intriguing. They are becoming cannibalistic. Don't touch anything. That's why my gloves are so long and my mask. It's apparently transmitted by bodily fluids and well look at them, they go crazy. Somehow I got put on this mission-"

"Mission?" They weren't supposed to be taking any missions. He was on a mission, taking another would be too time consuming and likely lead to there being delays. Not that he had any new developments from his connections.

"You're not the only one that can take missions, Sasuke." Sakura was frowning and her left eye was twitching. Sasuke attempted not to flinch, he knew that face.

"Yes, dear." He paused because while the frown receded, the eye twitch remained. "Tell me more about the mission."

Sakura smiled and turned back to the brain. She knew exactly what he was doing, she wasn't stupid. "Well…I'm troubled because see here, yeah, this build up is similar to the one I developed..."

As she continued Sasuke listened attentively. Something about her talking about these things got to him. Due to their different skill sets, he never quite got to learn from her. He was always out and by the time she was home, she was too exhausted to teach him anything. But here she was, talking to him about a S-Rank technique she  _developed_  and how it had been modified to allow for a disease which was able to identifies its causes. It was fascinating and honestly the woman was a modern marvel.

Sakura suddenly made eye contact with him. "What?"

"It's fascinating."

Sakura's cheeks were suddenly warm. She turned her attention back to the brain and sighed.

"So, I just have to finish this report. Then, I'll be home."

Sasuke handed her a scroll. "Done."

"What?"

"While you were speaking. I wrote it down in a report." As always, his voice didn't change. It was as if she should have known he was doing it.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'll take that to the director's office. See you back at the room."

The walk to the director's office was equally as bleak. The place nearly shut down minus the moaning of several disturbed patients. It did not reflect the typical hustle and bustle that happened at all hours in Konoha. Sakura stopped beside on patient doorway.

The door was only open a crack, but inside her saw the patient desperately trying to gnaw into the woman on his bedside. The resistance was futile due to the restraints, but the woman was nearly in tears.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sedate him?"

Sakura smiled at the woman, who was older and clearly exhausted.

She opened her mouth several times before hanging her head. "Yes, I just want him to rest."

Nodding, Sakura took a vial from her pack and injected the adolescent into his thigh.

"They're all young boys, you know?" Sakura stopped and looked at the woman, who seemed to greatly resemble the now unconscious boy.

"I just don't understand why someone would do this to young boys."

"It's an illness ma'am. Unfortunately, illness is not a matter of choice." The words felt foreign feeling Sakura's mouth. She understood exactly what Sasuke meant about this place making him uneasy.

"Ah…yes. An illness…I forgot…"

Sakura nodded and left the room before heading back to the director's office. The light was on and Sakura smiled at the familiar sight of someone sleeping at their desk.

"Pardon me?"

A grunt. Then he bolted up, but upon catching Sakura's gaze he calmed, composing himself quickly. "Ah, yes. Uchiha Sakura. Hello."

Sakura hadn't introduced herself as an Uchiha. Her maiden name was more well known when it came to her medical skills. This is how Sasuke had found her and of course he had to make it clear to everyone in his path that she was an Uchiha. She shrugged it off, those thoughts were for another time.

"I get it. I spend more nights at my desk sometimes than in my bed." The man shrugged, but smiled a little.

"Could I have all the patient files tomorrow? I want to see if they have any commonalities. Especially starting with patient zero."

"Of course. They'll be waiting on your desk tomorrow. In addition to any information I feel with be helpful after reading your report."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sakura realized as she searched from the key to the room at the inn that she spent far more time frowning lately than she did before. She supposed she was irritable when she was tired, and she spent most days after being in the hospital tired. She leaned her head against the door and sighed despite having found the key.

This case was heavy. That was it. Obviously, people were rarely out because of this random disease, so human interaction was slim. Sasuke was lovely, but sometimes she just needed some other sort of stimulation than him. There also was always the fact that this case so far involved two young male patients and the disease was particularly vile.

Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door. Sasuke was awake and reading. The man was waiting up for her. That frown she'd found nagging her, deepened.

"You don't have to wait up for me."

"I need to make sure you make it home safe."

Sakura's placed her hands of her hips. "I am more than capable, Sasuke. You don't have to hover."

Maybe it was the fact the two hadn't spent an extended period of time together since they were twelve, but the last six months had been hard. Sasuke was on top of her. Young Sakura would have loved nothing more than relish in him being near her every moment and seeming to constantly be concerned with her, but the Sakura here now was consistently irritated.

Yes, the premise was sweet. But she was capable and it was as though he didn't understand that.

His hands were in his head and their foreheads were pressed together before Sakura could finish the thoughts reeling in her brain. She looked into his eyes and tried to relieve the frown that seemed to rival his.

"I know that. Forgive me." It was sigh from him and an uncharacteristically desperate one.

It wasn't the first time Sakura had heard it, though. She knew he was trying to show his love in the most socially inept way he could. But having all the time in the world to think lately certainly wasn't helping her at all either.

"I'm trying." It was all she could sigh back and be honest.

Forgiveness was hard, but they'd get there.


	2. Chapter 2

The two laid naked in bed as the first light of the day twisted through the blinds. Sakura had herself intertwined her his body, her head in his chest her legs wrapped around his. As always, Sasuke laid still as ever. The fact he was alive only denoted by the gentle twirling of her hair and the involuntary moment movement of his chest.

It was moments like these Sakura wish she could freeze. If every moment was like this, everything would be perfect. She loved him right now. And most of all she liked him right now. He was being gentle and kind, not brash and abrupt.

"Why don't you introduce yourself as an Uchiha?"

And that was exactly why everything needed to freeze. Sakura found the frown that had been plaguing her the evening before.

"We've discussed this." She nuzzled further into his chest, hoping and praying he would get that she was not trying to ruin this perfectly good morning.

"Remind me."

Sakura bit her inner cheek. It was like he wanted a fight.  _No_ , she chided herself.  _He still doesn't understand_. She knew he was emotionally stunted and had even acknowledged he wasn't perfect on all fronts. She had acknowledged this before her marriage, but that certainly didn't help their marriage at all.

"I told you, when people hear Uchiha they think of you. That's fine most of the time, but if I'm offering my medical services they need to think of me. And as far as they know I am Haruno Sakura, not Uchiha Sakura. At the market I-"

"-then change their perspective."

"Don't interrupt me." Sakura looked up to glare at him. He was looking away and his fingers were now gently tracing and massaging her shoulder blades. It was as close to an apology as she was getting.

"I am working on it, dear." Sakura glanced at the clock. "I need to get in if I ever want to make decent progress on this case."

As Sakura slid out of bed and began her day, she noticed Sasuke hadn't moved. Generally, he was up before her. Hell, sometimes he slept after her, having been up all night.

"What are you doing today?"

Sasuke shrugged and sat up in bed. "I will be training their academy students."

Sakura's fingers, which had been pulling up her hair, stopped dead. "That'll be fun." A smile crept onto her lips and she made it to a point to take a lunch break at sometime today.

"I think it will be interesting." He paused and her eyes flicked over to him. She noticed his furrowed brow.

"I'm not sure I will be a good teacher."

Uchiha Sasuke was doubting himself. Somehow, Sakura felt this moment was far more intimate than anything physical they had ever done. She knew better than to actively acknowledge that. A sure-fire way to close whatever just opened was to acknowledge it had happened at all.

She planted a kiss on his cheek, earning her a softening of his features.

"You'll be lovely, dear." She winked at him, and he smirked back.

* * *

The stack on Sakura's desk was sickening. There were at least fifty files. That meant fifty people who had been infected with this god-awful disease. She plopped herself down at the desk and groaned, that also meant fifty files to comb through with a fined tooth comb.

Tsunade had always complimented how organized she was but chided her for being slow. She was right. Sakura's methods of information gathering were slow, but they were effective. It would be a cold day in hell when she missed an important detail.

She went through every file several times. First, she read the file cover to cover. Then, she looked through everyone again for a theme. After her sixth run through of the files, she had fourteen pages of notes and it was well past midday.

Sakura closed her eyes and gazed at the ceiling for a moment. This case was painful and nauseating. With a small gag, Sakura realized while she needed to eat something today her appetite was low. She supposed she could stop to watch Sasuke before he finished then get a meal together. He would be done soon and hopefully appetite would return before then.

The academy was short walk and the village seemed more alive than before just watching the children within the fence. Apparently Sasuke had been tasked with helping them with shuriken. She noted how his cloak had found its way to a bench and he was knelt next to a brown-haired boy who was throwing his arms every which way. His expression was soft and Sakura leaned against the tree nearby, deciding this would be a marvelous viewing point.

* * *

"I know what an Uchiha is!" Sasuke blinked at the boy in the group, who had interrupted after he introduced himself.

"We will be throwing shuriken today. Watch." His took out a shuriken and at nearly at half his normal pace, he flicked the weapon into a nearby target.

"Use your wrist." The students all scattered. Except for the boy who had interrupted earlier.

"I said I know what an Uchiha is."

"I heard you." Sasuke turned to look at the children around. Walking away he corrected several children who had been throwing with their bodies in positions which would make it impossible to hit a target.

There was a tugging on his cloak and he flew around, making eye contact with green eyes. He raised his brows at the boy whose fists were balled. "I know all the Uchiha are crazy."

Sasuke turned back around and narrowed his eyes at one student in particular who seemed to be trying to do a back bend and throw a shuriken at the same time.

"Hn." Was all he spared the incessant child behind him before correcting the gymnast of a child ahead of him.

There was little to do for a moment, but a conversation behind him caught his attention.

"Yuki is being loud again," a girl sighed as she collected her shuriken from the board.

"He's always loud," another girl said she tossed her own shuriken.

"And he's bothering a guest. He's so annoying."

"I mean the guest is a what was it – oh – Uchiha?" The other girl grunted in agreement.

"And one of those killed his family in the war."

"I mean, but that one didn't right-"

Sasuke frowned, feeling an emotion rise up in him he didn't quite know how to pinpoint. Somewhere between guilt and understanding he supposed. He turned to see the boy throwing the shuriken, awfully. Mostly based on the fact his stance was abysmal and he was flinging them with his entire arm, not his wrist.

He knelt down next to him and tried to muster up a smile. "Move your feet. No. Forward. There. Throw."

The boy wrinkled his nose back at him, but made the adjustments nonetheless. Sasuke held his arm as his threw showing him the proper form. The shuriken landed. Two rings outside of a bullseye, but it finally landed. Yuki, as Sasuke had recently learned, looked up at Sasuke eyes wide.

Sasuke nodded and smirked, which seemed far more genuine than any smile he could spare right now. "There."

* * *

"I think we'll be here a while," Sakura sighed thumbing through her notes with one hand and nibbling at her tempura with the other.

"I think I will take up a more steady position at the academy in that case."

Sakura tried her best not to look surprised. She stuffed a piece of food in her mouth to hide the expressed and hummed.

"You are good with kids."

Sasuke repressed a snort, but ended up coughing as he choked on his food. "Absolutely not."

"I saw you earlier! That boy had you wrapped around his finger!"

"That kid was a loser."

Sakura shook her head. "Your best friend and  _savior of man-kind_  is also a loser apparently."

Sasuke nodded, taking a bite of his own food. "I just called a child a loser."

Sakura chuckled and looked up at him. He almost looked sorry. "You did. You'll have to work on that  _sensei_."

Sasuke smirked. "It has a nice ring to it."

Sakura smiled, turning her attention back to her work.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Sakura re-emerged from the office and dropped a stack of files and a copy of her notes on the Directors desk.

"I've determined a few things. One, this is being contracted in the forest outside of the village."

"How have your determined this?"

Sakura rubbed her temples, patience running thin. "Let me finish before you ask questions."

"All patients had left the village about a month before their admittance either for a mission or just on simple travels and trips through the forest. However, physical exams have determined this disease is not nature born. It was created and seems to be delivered to the patients. I'm going to need to conduct more thorough body exams tomorrow to see if I can find a pattern in their transmission. Lastly, all of the victims are boys ranging in age from seven to fifteen. It is likely this is an targeting."

"Why do you believe they are targeting these boys?"

Sakura bit her lip, several ideas having occurred thus far. "I have to gain further knowledge to prove any of theories. I'll report once I know." She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Your research thus far has been excellent."

Sakura nodded and thanked him before exiting the room. Pouring over the files of sick and dead young boys was enough to emotionally tax anyone and she was feeling particularly fatigued lately. She shook her head, she had to start eating better, that would help. But it was so hard to eat when everything made her want to throw up.

Working with man-eating creatures would do that to someone, she supposed.

The room in the inn was empty when Sakura entered, but there was a note on the table with a small box of dinner.

_Found a lead. Back by morning._  
_Hope dinner is good.  
_ _-Sasuke_

Sakura opened the box to see some seared fish and rice. It would be perfect. Yet, there was a pit in her stomach not related to hunger. Surely, he would be back by morning, but she hated when he left like this. It was the reason she joined him in the first place.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the forest back toward the village, his lead in vain. The night air was cool, but welcome. He allowed himself to enjoy the scenery. He had been in this forest several times in his travels but still found the need to admire just how strong all the vegetation was here. It wasn't necessarily trees which were tall and booming but the large and luscious plants.

There also was a distinct rustling about one hundred yards ahead with caught his attention. He picked up his pace a little and finally noticed came upon something which he took a moment to observe before reacting.

The being on the ground was definitely a human. The thing hovering over the human was definitely…something. It was humanoid in shape, but mostly a dusty grey. At all the joints, there was stitching and several parts of its body seemed to bend into shapes which didn't exactly match human anatomy.

The creature also locked eyes with him. Yellow, bloodshot eyes. It grinned and licked its lips with its jagged teeth. Sasuke placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, but it shook its head and in a flurry of wind, it was gone.

Sasuke frowned, and stepped forward toward the boy and picked him up. He noted a small fresh wound behind his ear. With a bit, more pep in his step, he headed toward the village, taking a stop at the hospital.

He entered the inn through the window and was pleased to see Sakura fast asleep in bed, with her dinner gone. He had done something right. He unclipped his cloak and laid in bed next to her, taking in her more peaceful state.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and pulled their faces together, allowing their foreheads to touch.

"Goodnight, dear," he whispered, letting himself fall into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! :) I hope you enjoyed! I know they're fighting a lot, but the two certainly have a lot to work through despite loving each other. So bear with them on their journey - they're working on it!
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments are GREATLY appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was trying at best. There were a few break-throughs on the case, but Sakura swore she was getting sicker. She had seen people's organs, why were cannibals making her so queasy? She shook her head, and peered down at the scroll in front of her. Naruto's toad had showed up with it about thirty minutes before.

Sakura debated back and forth whether or not opening it without Sasuke was rude. She shrugged and untied the scroll. It was whatever.

_Sakura! Sasuke!_  
_I'm going to be a dad! Wow, right!_  
_He's due in about five months, Hinata just found out!  
_ _-Naruto_

Sakura had to compose herself for a moment. Naruto, of all people, was going to be a father. The man had only recently learned how to grocery shop without only going to the freezer section. Now, he was going to be responsible for a life? Sakura shook her head, but smiled. Hinata would have the important, health and common-sense things covered. Naruto would surely give that child so much love they kid wouldn't know what to do with it.

Naruto would be a good dad, she concluded.

Turning back to her notes, Sakura's frown found itself back on her face. It was late, she had to make it home and she wasn't getting anywhere tonight.

* * *

Sakura entered the inn and was pleased to find Sasuke reading.

"Guess what!"

Sakura tossed the scroll over to Sasuke as she perched herself next to him on the bed. Sasuke eyed her carefully and examined the scroll.

"Oh my god, just open it!"

Sasuke shook his head, but smiled a little and opened the scroll. His eyes widened and he turned to Sakura.

"This is a joke."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I couldn't have that bad of handwriting if I tried."

"Naruto is going to have a spawn?"

Sakura hit him in the shoulder. "It's a baby! Not a spawn!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I'm happy for him."

Sakura smiled and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind wandered to the fact that she was married and whether or not Sasuke had been serious about restoring his clan. Sakura tried to picture their children and giggled out loud at the thought of their son having pink hair. Sasuke would surely have a fit about how impractical it would be.

Sasuke raised his brows at her and Sakura's cheeks were suddenly warm.

"I- uh –I… if we have kids…" Sasuke's face caused her to stop. Years of knowing the man is the only thing that allowed her to decipher exactly what emotion crossed his face: mortification.

Sakura blinked. "You don't want kids."

"I don't deserve children." He corrected.

"But what about wanting to restore your clan? You can't do that unless-" Sakura stopped, feeling her voice cracking.

"I would be a terrible parent. It's for the best that the Uchiha end with me."

Sakura stood up and shook her head. "Us, Sasuke. Us. Because as you so continually remind me, as if I would forget, I'm an Uchiha too." Sasuke went to open his mouth, but Sakura kept going.

"But its fine, Sasuke. It's all about you and how dare I want something. It all has to do with you feeling sorry for yourself!"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "I have to atone for what I've done. You would not under-"

"Do not finish that sentence."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Sasuke finished. "You do not understand and you never will."

A book flew across the room. "Oh I understand perfectly, Sasuke. You left me, tried to murder me several times and put me under a genjutsu so you could go kill your best friend. I understand perfectly all the horrible things you've done. And I forgave you for all of it, I did. I really did, but this emotional self-pity. I can't stand it!"

"Reminds you of yourself, doesn't it?" Sasuke spat, and the second the words left his mouth, he knew they should have stayed in his head.

Sakura took a long breath and clenched her fists. "It does. But lucky for me, I got it beat out of me when I was twelve." She did everything in her power to hold her in her tears. She was not going to cry.

"Sakura…I…" He stood up and reached out for her hand, but she snatched it back, shaking her head.

"I'm not sleeping here tonight. Enjoy the bed to yourself." Before he could respond, she spun on her head and slammed the door behind her.

Not caring about sparring the chakra despite the short walk, she flickered to her office and collapsed against the door. She needed Ino. She needed someone to fix this. She needed Sasuke. She needed anyone to make this better. Why was her marriage so awful? Why did she always have to pick a fight?

_Why does he always have to say something stupid?_  Her bratty internal voice riled.

Sakura buried her faced in her arms and took long slow breaths in an attempt to stop the sobbing. When she pictured her life, she did not picture herself in a run-down office, studying cannibals after a fight with her husband.

For a brief moment, her thoughts flickered to Kaii and the normal, standard life she could have with him. They probably would have had kids already and would have their own home. Her heart panged, but then she remembered the people from her travels thus far. She remembered the woman she helped give birth, the man who she saved in the woods and the child she did the transplant for.

She was reminded of the constellations Sasuke taught her when they laid in the woods. She remembered the way he laughed when he tried to teach her a fire style jutsu and she simply made a puff ball. And the way he held her when she lost a patient because she cried every time it happened. Her knuckles wiped her eyes and she remember why she loved the man she married. She loved him for his perfections and flaws.

Sakura stood up and took a long breath. She would work for thirty more minutes and compose a report, then she would go home. Sasuke deserved to sweat a little, but he didn't deserve to spend the whole night alone.

The results from the past week were clear. The boys' bodies were undergoing transformations. It wasn't an illness, though it presented as one. The boy Sasuke had brought in several nights before had been the key in this discovery. He wasn't nearly as ill as the other boys and was presenting several other symptoms such as extra canine teeth and ashy skin. The transformation theory certainly explained the boys being targeted.

The final word was circled on her report: Why? Who was doing this? Was it something against the village? Did they have something to gain by doing this? Were they trying to amass an army? Sakura wasn't sure, but she turned in the report anyway. It was time to sleep.

* * *

Sakura wished she was surprised to see Sasuke facing away from her on the bed. He didn't turn when the door open and barely moved when she got into bed. The only movements he made were to scooch further away from her. Sakura sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you think it'll be a boy, or girl? Naruto's kid."

"Hn." Sakura sighed and gnawed her lip trying not to reply angrily. Yes, he had started it, but she had walked out on him. Walking out on the other was a huge no in their relationship.

"How do you do it?"

Sakura blinked at him. He hadn't turned, but at least he was speaking now. She hummed questioningly.

"How do you get over it so fast?"

Sakura shrugged. "I have a bad temper, but I don't hold grudges."

"Uchiha do." Sasuke was mentally at war with himself. He knew he was wrong. Except, he also knew Sakura had walked out on him. How dare she be such a hypocrite? If he would have done that she would have considered leaving the marriage. Except, it wasn't that big of a deal. She came back, in less than an hour.

Suddenly, Sakura's body was pressed against his and he froze at the sudden contact and breath in his ear. "Well, I don't. And I'm an Uchiha."

Between the way she twirled his hair and how she announced herself as an Uchiha, Sasuke thought he was going to explode. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, not having enough body to envelop her as much as he wanted. He kissed her hair as he felt the warmth rising in his chest.

"I love you."

* * *

Since the announcement that the cannibalism wasn't exactly an illness, but targeted attacks which took place outside the village, the village had become more alive. People were out at cafes in the morning and even shopping at the stalls. Sasuke had grown to enjoy the village with the way the curse over it seemed to dissipate some.

"A sandwich so early in the morning? My my my, usually people enjoy a good Danish at this hour." The old woman teased as she collected the ingredients for his sandwich.

This café was on the way to the academy and had become a nice morning stop for him. "I also would like two dozen pastries. A variety."

She peaked up from her work station and grinned. "You said you don't like sweets. You won't maintain that nice figure of yours if you eat two dozen pastries." She clucked her tongue at him as he shook his head at her.

"They're for the academy children."

The woman continued wrapping the sandwich and smirked at him. "Ah, so you're done grumbling about them now." Sasuke went to open his mouth, but despite being turned around she cut him off. "Don't think I haven't heard your muttering about them."

Sasuke cursed his body as he felt his ears warm. The kids weren't half bad. They were annoying, but they had improved since he started and that was pleasant to see. Yuki, had even managing to nail a bullseye the day before. That kid was so irritating and loud and rambunctious, he was so much like Naruto it was painful to watch.

"I put a cheese and cherry Danish under the rest of them. It's Yuki's favorite." The lady winked at him as she passed over a few bills before turning out of the café. That woman was annoying.

* * *

Sakura wasn't scratching her head as she compared the files of those who lived days to those that lived months with the injection. There was no difference in their medical care. It was insignificant if they had caught it early or late. However, as she penned over the personal history section the ones who latest longest had one thing in common: a hurtful past.

The boy who had been fairing the best had two dead parents and was living with his grandmother. It seemed the more tragedy the boy faced, the better they faired. Sakura's nose wrinkled. It was far too similar to the curse mark for her liking. Though, a hatred for mankind may be necessary to devour them.

Sakura jotted down some more notes and glanced up at her calendar. Crap, Ino's birthday was soon. She'd have to make a visit home for it. What kind of friend would she be if she didn't bother with her birthday? Sakura scurried together her notes and headed to the director's office.

Sakura thrusted the scroll on his desk. "Here. I figured out what helps them take to the injection. I also will need the next week or so off."

"I do not typically allow-"

"I'm not really asking," Sakura cut off. "I have done more uncovering for you in a few weeks than anyone has done in months. I have put in more than my commissions worth of work. I'm taking the week off, then I'll be back to work on a cure now that I know the cause."

The director sighed and shook his head. "You're a lot like your mentor."

Sakura smirked and turned on her heal. "Yeah, she made damn sure of that."

* * *

Sasuke typically enjoyed the solitude of lunch. It allowed him to decompress from the madness that was the classroom. Yet, for the past two days he had felt compelled to invite Yuki to join him outside. The boy typically ate alone and did not engage in the recess play.

Eyeing the boy's clearly left-over instant noodles, Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Who packed your lunch?"

Yuki looked up and a noodle hung out of his mouth as he spoke. "Me! I do it all myself. I'm pretty good at it too. I refrigerate my leftovers, I don't let the bread go stale, and sometimes I remember to make my bed. Also, yesterday…"

Sasuke really tried to keep listening, but the pit in his stomach was strong. A loud-mouthed orphan who was caring for himself and liked ramen? The entire set of academy children also seemed to hate him? This was far too familiar for his tastes.

"I'll bring you lunch tomorrow." The words surprised Sasuke, even though he spoke them. Yuki stopped talking and stared at Sasuke.

"I-uh. Thanks. You don't have to. I mean it'd be nice. But I-" Yuki stopped for a moment and seemed to compose himself, his usual brash expression taking over. "I don't like lettuce, so don't use any of that! And oranges are gross too."

Sasuke nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich. This child was definitely a piece of work.

* * *

Walking in to Sakura packing up a bag, caused his heart to drop. He was under the impression that they had made up. He frowned and considered the day's events and whether or not he had done something grave enough to make her leave.

"Oh! You're home, dear!" Sasuke let out a sigh. She wasn't angry.

"It's Ino's birthday so I'm heading to Konoha for a week. I figured you'd want to stay here, with the academy and all. Plus, I'm sure Naruto will be way too busy and well, the other boys aren't so friendly. And I would.."

"I would like to stay back. To monitor the cannibal situation." Sasuke had to admit he wanted to stay back anyway. He did enjoy Konoha, but something about going right now, while Naruto was going to be a father was unfavorable. The conversation he'd have to have made him cringe. At least here he could have it over phone at the worst.

Sakura tossed the bag over her shoulder and embraced him. "I'll be back soon. Stay safe." She went to pull away and run out the door, but Sasuke latched onto her wrist.

"Safe travels, dear." Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand and nodded.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is done! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was thankful for the warm air of fire country as she traveled closer to Konoha. The dew of Grass was always chilly and she truly did prefer the warmth of the Konoha morning air. She appreciated the sight of Konoha just ahead. Only about two hours and she'd be home.

* * *

The past two days had been odd for Sasuke. He truly was a more solitary person. He was sure of it. Though, the last several evenings had been hard without Sakura. He had no word from her whether or not she in fire country yet. If she had traveled at top speed, she'd be there. Not that she had traveled that fast, there was no need to. But if she had, and something had happened along the way that would be awful.

He chided himself mentally. Sakura was not weak. She was not some damsel like when they were children. She could care for herself enough to travel to fire country alone. She was competent enough to send a summon when she arrived. He put on his cloak and left for the academy with two lunches in tow, lunch with Yuki had become regular.

* * *

Sakura walked through Konoha and appreciated the way the buildings had popped up in her absence. It was really a booming city these days. She resisted the urge to go right to the clinic. This trip was about Ino. The clinic was in good hands. Not that she had not be working on reports for it remotely or anything of that sort.

The flower shop had a familiar chim as she walked in and grinned at Sai manning the store.

"Ugly! How are you?" He cheered with a genuine smile Sakura was quite proud of.

Sakura sighed at the nickname. After all this time, it was strangely endearing. "It's good to see you're still the same, Sai."

Sai continued putting together a bouquet of flowers and Sakura peered around the shop. They had expanded. They knocked down the wall between the original shop and the abandoned lot next door. The place was littered with displays, each more exquisite than the last.

"You should really remember to not insult people, Sai," Sakura sighed as she bent over to admire a particular display full of more leafy plants.

"Ino says the same thing. The books say to find something familiar when greeting someone and that nickname-"

"You also should really consider not reading those books. Or at least not take them so literally." Sakura sighed and looked at the clock.

"Where would Ino be right about now?"

Sai frowned for a moment and peered at the clock. "It's Thursday, typically leaving the interrogation unit if she didn't get caught up."

"T&I?" Sakura frowned. Ino not only had the clinic, but she had the family shop and now that she was married to Sai she had a whole household to take care of.

"Well since she isn't going on missions any longer-"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ino was a fantastic resource for missions. Her skill set was greatly used for intel missions. If Kakashi thought he was going to keep her from missions because she a married woman, that man had another thing coming.

"I'll see you later, Sai. Thanks!" Sakura stalked off. To Kakashi it was. She needed to see him regardless, but now that man earned a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Lord Sixth," Sakura greeted as she opened the door with a gentle knock.

"Kakashi is fine." He sighed, rubbing his nose. "You're home, nice to see you, Sakura."

Sakura's friendly grin dropped into a frown and she placed her hands on her hips. "I would love to say it is nice to see you to, but you're an idiot. As usual! Just because a woman gets married doesn't mean she is any less capable of going on missions! Sai can run the house for a day or two, my god! I thought you were better than this. I mean I know you read those books and they have awful views of woman, but Kakashi you are the Hokage! You need to be more respectable-"

"Sakura, have you seen Ino?" Kakashi hadn't even flinched. Sakura's head tilted to the side and Kakashi took this as a no. He picked up his desk phone and sighed into it.

"Afternoon. Has Ino left yet? No. Send her up please. No, not urgent. Thank you." Kakashi sighed and leaned forward into his palm. Sakura crossed her arms and peeked a brow.

"Being with Sasuke for months has done nothing for your temperament." Kakashi said, breaking the few minute silence.

Sakura wished she could find a retort, or care to find a retort. However, Ino walked into the room and Sakura couldn't find words to describe what she saw. Coherent ones anyway. She could find one very medical term, however: round.

Ino blinked at Sakura and her face dropped. "Sakura! You're home. I uh- I meant to tell you that I uh-"

"You're having a  _baby_!" Sakura was trying her best not to sound too angry. She wasn't angry necessarily, Ino probably had wanted to tell her in person. Ino had more poise than Naruto, but god there were better ways to find out your best friend is pregnant.

Ino placed a hand around her stomach and smiled softly. "That I am." It was the gentlest Sakura had seen the woman with anything other than flowers.

Sakura smiled. "Well I was going to invite you out for drinks, but I guess dinner will do."

* * *

Ino leaned against the sink and thanked the heaven's Sakura had short hair. She had only just gotten over morning sickness four weeks ago and she was not planning a repeat of the vomiting sensations she'd endured for the past few weeks.

"But yeah, it's a boy. He's like five months now. And yeah, you're going to be a godmother, you're welcome." Ino groaned as Sakura dry-heaved. Nothing but bile was coming up at this point.

"Seriously, forehead, what did you have?"

Sakura banged her forehead against the bowl, sanitation being the least of her current worries. "A ginger ale, pig. We've been through this."

"A ginger ale with what! You don't get this sick from something that is supposed to calm you stomach!"

Sakura groaned and placed the cold rag she had on counter onto the back of her neck. "This has been happening for days. I guess cannibals will do that to you."

"Cannibals? Great, now you're freaking delirious."

Sakura groaned and proceeded to explain the fast few weeks to Ino and the mission she was on. Ino blinked several times in awe and then disgust.

"So what you're telling me is the woman that literally watched someone get their chest ripped open without blinking and then healed it is queasy about the idea of cannibals? Did you see them eat anyone?"

Sakura gagged at the thought and shook her head. Not trusting herself to speak.

"And there's not cannibals here. Why are you throwing up?" Sakura slumped against the wall and groaned, really wishing Ino would just shut up.

"And here's the thing you were all sweaty and shiny when I saw you-"

"It's summer in fire country, of course I'm sweaty."

"No, forehead. I'm not an idiot. You looked like you were well rested and alive and considering what you just told me, you most certainly are exhausted and half-dead."

"Get to the point," Sakura sighed. It was enough.

"Do you and Sasuke even have sex?"

"What does sex have to do with anythi- Ino no."

"No, you don't have sex or no-"

"I am not. We're safe. I'm a medic-nin. I take care of that stuff."

Ino raised a perfectly plucked brow. "You think I was planning on this child? I'm as much of a medic-nin as you."

Sakura shook her head frantically, holding it in her hands. She had been exhausted lately even though she was at least sleeping more than four hours a night. She was throwing up all the time. And god, apparently, she glowed. No, god no.

"Sasuke doesn't want kids."

Ino sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well, apparently he's got one."

* * *

"You should give me ten good reasons not to just attack you! I'm good with my shuriken now. I bet I could fling it at you and go pow pow! And then you'd be all no Yuki you have defeated me! I'll do it, I swear!"

The child never shut up. Sasuke truly wondered if it was possible for him to die from lack of oxygen because of how much air flew out of his mouth consistently. This child spoke more than Naruto and that was a horrifying feat. He truly didn't even respond to his idle threats anymore. The boy had tried to defeat him at least fourteen times today already, and had the bruises to prove it.

Sasuke roundhoused the child mindlessly as he attempted to attack him from the left, so painfully obviously. He sighed and held out a hand to help the child up. "I beat you with one arm."

Yuki broke into a booming laugh. "You just made a joke! You joked! You, mister I barely smile and find wind annoying, just made a joke."

Sasuke shook his head. The wind was annoying, his hair got everywhere and it exposed the rinnegan and that caused all sorts of issues.

"I have a personality." Sasuke wasn't exactly sure why he justifying himself to a ten year old.

The boy responded with a huff and incredulous stared. "Yeah, an uptight one." Sasuke wrinkled his and kept walking. The training ground was close enough that he didn't feel too bad ignoring the child.

Yuki scrambled after Sasuke and nearly ran into a tree in the training grounds. Sasuke had not only spent lunch with the boy regularly, but at least three times a week he trained with him after school. Not that he had taken special interest in him or anything. Yuki had just asked, or well demanded, on Sasuke's way home one evening. And Sasuke wasn't truly heartless and he would have definitely done the same for any student.

"Go through the warm up. The sun isn't getting any higher."

Yuki seemed to contemplate exactly what that meant and Sasuke sighed, cursing his unreasonable kindness to the child. Alas, the boy shrugged and began to work through several conditioning exercises accompanied by taijutsu and ninjutsu warm ups.

"Why is that so hard? I'd like to see you do it, I bet you couldn't even finish it." Yuki had taken to sprawling onto the ground and huffing.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Up. That's the warm up."

Sasuke was sure Sakura could hear the boy's cries all the way back in Konoha.

* * *

Sakura fidgeted in the doctor's office. She was medic nin. She knew everything that was about to happen, but alas the fact it was being done to her was not exactly what she planned on any time soon. Also, most women had the father with them.

" _It's best that the Uchiha end with me."_

He couldn't know. Well, he would eventually have to know. But she couldn't tell him.  _Well Naruto can't tell him, now can he?_  He inner counterpart snapped.

Sakura paused for a moment and genuinely considered sending Naruto out to tell Sasuke for her. That would be easier. Then she wouldn't have to see his face when he found out.

The opening door relieved her of her thoughts.

"I taught you to be more careful then this." A familiar voice sighed, staring at the paperwork.

Sakura leaned back on the table, not able to meet her eyes. "Well, we all make mistakes. Apparently, I wasn't careful enough."

Tsunade shook her head. "I seemed to have no problems for all of my years." She hovered over her student now and Sakura couldn't try avoiding her eyes any longer. Avoiding the god-awfully cold gel wasn't an option either apparently.

"You could've warmed it up, god."

Tsunade whacked Sakura's shoulder. "You could've been safer, god."

"I am a married woman, if I wanted to have a baby, it is more than acceptable."

"Are you trying to tell me this was planned?"

Sakura paused and frowned.

"That's what I thought."

Their banter was interrupted by the gentle sound of a heartbeat. Sakura's lip quivered.

"Is that?" Tsunade nodded.

"You're about three months along. That explains the morning sickness."

"All the time sickness," Sakura corrected. Sakura peered up at the image. Sure, she knew what a fetus looked like. She had studied it. But this was hers. This was inside of her.

"Do you think he'll be mad if Naruto knew first?"

Tsunade pursed her lips and leaned against the counter.

"He'll be mad no matter what. Tell the boy."

Sakura padded her stomach, wiping the gel. "You just like Naruto better."

Tsunade shrugged. Sakura certainly wasn't wrong.

* * *

Sakura held a bouquet of lilies in front of the Uzumaki-Hyuga household. Ino had rambled on about how they symbolized fertility and nurturing and how quite appropriate they would be. Frankly, Sakura really didn't even want to think about fertility right now, but congratulating Hinata and telling Naruto was essential.

"Sakura!" Hinata cheered as she embraced the woman. She was nearly as round as Ino. Sakura glanced at her own belly. She did notice a slight curve and cursed her small frame and idiocy. She really hadn't put two and two together.

"Hinata, lovely to see you. I have these for you."

"Lilies, how nice. They'll match the décor beautifully." Hinata ushered, Sakura in and she found her way to the living room.

"Usually you come with a bottle of liquor, this is a nice change."

"Well, with you know," Sakura gestured at Hinata's belly awkwardly.

Hinata rubbed her stomach. "Oh I know. Naruto should be home any-"

"Hinata! I'm home! Today I had the most bor- Sakura!" Sakura grinned and stood to hug Naruto.

"You look…sweaty," he commented as he parted from her.

"You're as bad as Sai, you know! You don't just walk around calling woman unsavory things, Naruto!"

"Sakura, I didn't mean it like that. You're just…different. You face is bigger."

"Dear, I believe it would be best you stop commenting on women's appearances altogether," Hinata sighed placed her arm over Naruto's. Her death grip was almost invisible, but Sakura caught it.

"Congratulations you two! I can't believe you guys are having-"

"It's a boy!" Naruto was nearly jumped out of his skin. Hinata once again looked longingly at her stomach.

"Boruto is his name." Hinata added.

Sakura smiled and touched her own stomach. "Maybe they'll play together."

"Oh yeah, with Ino pregnant Boruto will definitely at least one friend his own age. And then with the way Temari and Shikamaru are going at it, god, I'm surprised they don't have seven already."

"Sakura, are you pregnant?" Naruto stared at his wife as if she had suddenly grown another head. He then blinked slowly, realization coming over him.

"You mean that..you're…"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm expecting."

"Does Sasuke know?"

"No."

Naruto whistled. "He's gonna lose his shit."

Sakura collapsed back on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag! Sakura's pregnant! Did ya'll guess that? I was quite excited to write the scene with Ino and Sakura in the bathroom. I've had that in my head for a while. I just adore their friendship :)
> 
> Reviews are greatly greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura sat in her apartment and stared down at the small scroll in front of her. She knew she needed to tell Sasuke. She had weighed the options and right now at least a precursory note would be the best course of action. He would know she needed to talk. So, the talk would have to happen, there was no avoiding it.

_Yo_

Sakura threw the piece of paper in the trash. Yo? Seriously? What was she? Kakashi?

_Greetings_

Another piece of paper in the trash.

_Hi dear_

That was better. She stared at the piece of paper for far much longer than one should look at a piece of parchment.

_We need to talk when I get back.  
_ _-Sakura_

Sakura summoned her favorite sparrow and secured the message to its leg before she could regret it. She leaned back in her desk chair and groaned. Stress isn't good for the baby, she reminded herself. Hinata had made that abundantly clear and practically pouring relaxing teas down Sakura's throat.

It wasn't working.

Hell, Sakura had even picked up a shift at the hospital and spent a full day at the clinic. She felt home and alive. The clinic seemed to be a successful. Some of their patients had even left the inpatient program recently to live on their own in the village. Ino had helped spread the concept to several villages and it was taking off.

Sakura jumped out of her chair. If she sat at this desk for much longer, she'd actually drive herself crazy. Her copies of her notes she'd brought from Grass were in her office. She could begin working on the cure. It would likely be easier here than there.

Before she could question herself, she was nearly out the door and on the way to her office.

* * *

Sasuke's lunch was pleasantly interrupted by a familiar sparrow. Yuki, of course, took notice of Sasuke's change in demeanor. For such a blabbering idiot, he was observant.

"Is that a note from your girlfriend?"

Sasuke tossed a nearby woodchip at the boy's face. He didn't miss.

"Wife."

Yuki bounced back and was jumping behind Sasuke trying to read the note. Unfazed, Sasuke recalled the earlier note from Naruto about Sakura wanting to speak to him about something important. He had threatened him within an inch of his life to use his 'best listening skills'. As if that idiot could beat him. Alas, Sasuke heeded his words. It was a small possibility Naruto was a hair stronger in the personal relationships department.

_I know.  
_ _-Sasuke_

He placed the information with the sparrow and sent it on its merry way. He finally turned his attention to Yuki who had, not shockingly, not shut up yet.

"Yes, I have wife. Yes, that generally implies we are married and have had a wedding. No, she is not doing it against her will." Sasuke's glare, caused Yuki to trip up, but only for a moment.

"Is she the lady with the pink hair?"

"Ah."

"She's awesome! She's been helping all those boys! Way cooler than you."

"I'm well aware." Sasuke's lips tugged a bit, his wife was certainly impressive.

"How is she with someone like you?" Sasuke threw another woodchip at the boy.

"Ask her sometime. Lunch is over. Back to class."

* * *

The dinner table was alive and Sakura leaned on Naruto's shoulder, laughing as Kiba made some odd impression of one of the tracking chunin. It had been forever since she laughed so hard.

"Kiba! He's a good guy!" Tenten chided, but then fell into a snicker while she imitated his burly walk.

"I'm Hitoro. I'm so mighty and strong!"

Ino took a bite of cake and leaned against Sai. "You know, Temari. How long til you have baby? Considering you and Shika-"

"Ino!" Shikamaru nearly growled. Temari frowned, but Choji spoke up before she could.

"She has a point Shikamaru. You two are basically attached."

"I'll have a baby when I'm ready. I'm very careful," Temari spat as she glanced between Sakura and Ino.

"I will have you know – that we are totally ready, thank you very much!" Ino hissed.

Sai smiled. "Dear, you haven't even read the baby books we bought."

If looks could kill, Sai would be one dead man.

"Because I have something called maternal instinct. I don't need a book. While forehead over here-"

"Finish that sentence, Pig, I dare you!" Sakura was volatile and the two women were at each other's throats. Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm, while Choji latched onto Ino's.

"Ladies, ladies. I have the right solution," Kiba began. "It's clear Hinata will be the best mom." Ino and Sakura went to punch Kiba, out of put instinct, honestly. The boy regularly earned more beatings than Naruto, but then they stopped and looked at a blushing Hinata.

"I really think we'll all be wonderful moms. Ino you're so put together and caring. Sakura, you're so strong-willed. You really will be good moms."

The two rambunctious women calmed down and sighed as Naruto nuzzled into Hinata's neck.

* * *

Sakura was mid walk home as her sparrow landed on her shoulder. She took the note and gave the sparrow a small pat of thanks before it disappeared.

She rolled the note in her fingers for a moment and stared at it. Sakura took a long breath and opened it. He knew. He already knew. She felt her heart drop. She knew his observation skills were good, but that good? Sakura groaned and supposed the signs had been obvious. The throwing up, the glowing and she was showing just the smallest it.

Sakura briefly considered the rinnegan, but realized it was likely not that. It was the byakugan after all. It couldn't see through things. However, he hadn't left. Sasuke knew and he was still with her and talking to her. Things were fine. Tear brimmed her eyes and she immediately cursed the hormones because that was clearly what was making her so emotional.

Tomorrow she'd work in the lab for a little then head back to Grass, she was so close to the cure she could taste it. If she went to bed now and got up by four, she had a feeling she'd have it before noon. Then she'd be home to Sasuke, which was both the most welcoming and most terrifying option at the the moment.

* * *

Sasuke finished his morning training and leaned against a tree, running his fingers through his air. He needed a haircut, it was far too long now. He had meant to ask Sakura to cut his hair before she left, but with their fight… he had not quite found the opportunity. He smiled a bit as he remembered what day it was, Sakura was due home. She likely wouldn't be home until she the evening, however.

Not so shockingly, she had written that she stayed late to work on the cure two days ago, which meant she definitely wouldn't be home until later today even traveling quickly. On his way to the academy, he made it a point to note one of the shops that had pickled plums was open well into the evening. Dinner together would be a nice idea. They could have a drink and then go for a walk.

Sasuke found himself smiling, just barely. That woman did some strange things to him. Here he was, planning a date.

The classroom was oddly quiet as Sasuke placed his lunches into the fridge and leaned against the front desk. Yuki wasn't here yet. While not entirely unusual, the boy had only ever been late once. It had been due to getting caught in a mudslide, he had so stupidly claimed while completely clean. Sasuke shrugged and began the lesson. The boy probably stayed up too late and slept in. His discipline when it came to mornings was abysmal.

Lunch was equally as quiet. No parent, or in Yuki's case grandparent, had reported him ill today. It was completely possible he was playing hooky if he found something more interesting to do. While ditching the academy altogether seemed out of character, Sasuke recalled he only knew the boy for less than a month. He shouldn't be one to dictate what is in or out of character?

Sasuke's nose twitched as he tossed his garbage into the bin. He shouldn't care so much. Determining his student's whereabouts when they were not in his care was not part of his duties. Hell, if a kid went missing, Sasuke figured he'd be hard pressed to care. Yet, he found himself scanning the town for Yuki on the way back from lunch.

Equally as interesting, Sasuke found himself in the student files at the end of the day. He would check in with Yuki's grandmother. He would need to be properly punished for playing hooky, after all. Sasuke frowned when he realized just where in the village his grandmother lived. It was in a far corner of the heavily civilian section of the village.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was standing in front of a doorway and raising his fist to knock. He frowned with exactly how strange he felt checking in on this boy. What was his place? He was a temporary instructor who had known them less than a month. It was the right thing to do, he finally conceded to himself.

The door open and frankly, Sasuke didn't even remember knocking. An elderly woman answered the door. "Excuse me?"

She paused for a moment and then leaned closed. "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke went to respond but immediately was cut off.

"Doesn't matter anyway, they're long dead. What do you want?"

Sasuke frowned. Rudeness didn't necessarily bother him, but meeting the woman who had obviously never cared to pack her grandson a lunch rubbed him even further in the wrong direction.

"Yuki was not at the academy today."

"Sounds like that petulant child. Haven't seen him since before the weekend."

Sasuke blinked back at the woman. Yuki was not too young to go off on his own by any means. Sasuke had his own apartment at that age, as had Naruto. However, to not know if his whereabouts for at least three days…

"You're his caretaker, are you not?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "You listen here, you Uchiha brat. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to care for that pea-brained child."

"Where was he last?" Sasuke tried his best to control the fire rising in his throat. His temper had been better in recent years, but he was still an Uchiha after all.

"Something about going into the forest to train, why do not you-"

Sasuke's fist slammed into the door. "The forest?" Images of the boy he had rescued previously flashed into his mind, and Sasuke repressed a small feeling of dread.

"You let Yuki go into the forest, that has been advised against because there is a creature targeting children just his age."

"Don't you accuse me, boy! I'm doing my-"

Sasuke turned and stalked off before he did something he would regret. He cursed the fact his instincts had been correct. Yuki had been in the forest for several days now and could be anywhere at this point. Sasuke frowned and headed to Sakura's office to search for any notes on the offender.

He was going to find Yuki, alive.

* * *

Sakura stared at the room in the inn and sank into the bed. Sasuke was gone. And not just gone for the night. His bag and cloak were gone. She fought the tears brimming but they came anyway. Stupid hormones.

Stupid Sasuke, she corrected. Tsunade had warned her, she did. She had warned her again and again and again that Sasuke was going to leave her again. He had changed, Sakura had been sure. Between the asking her to marry him and actively trying to fix their broken bond, Sakura knew thought he was better.

A feeling which had been dormant for almost a decade now rose in her chest. The feeling she felt the morning she woke up after being left on a bench. She swallowed it. She was a strong, adult woman now. She was a jonin who could literally move mountains. She was not going to let her feelings for a dumb boy inhibit her ability to function. And she certainly wasn't going to let it inhibit her ability as a mother.

However, she wasn't letting him get away with this either. If Uchiha Sasuke thought he could leave his pregnant wife behind he had another thing coming. Sakura stood up and gathered her things she recalled the way to Orochimaru's northern hide-out. She knew exactly who could find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I know a lot of you were excited for Sasuke's reaction, but alas, plot and troubles got in the way. As they seem to often do with SasuSaku. On the bright side, writing Yuki and Sasuke's interactions make me happy :) I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Sakura wanted to put Sasuke at the top of her list of duties, first and foremost she was shinobi and she had a mission to finish. Not to say that she didn't show up to the medical director's office with her bags already packed, a mission report scroll completed and an antidote and how to create it all put together in a nice package, but she was fulfilling her duty.

"And I trust you will find the perpetrator with your forces since that wasn't included in the original mission."

In his usual fashion, the director leaned forward on his knuckles. "Yes, as the medical director I do not dabble in that. I simply heal those involved. Though I will pass your information on to our police force. Uchiha Sakura." The man stood up and bowed. "It was a pleasure."

Sakura smiled. The man was certainly tiresome and annoying, but overall a decent man. She returned his gesture. "You as well."

"Where off to next?"

Sakura shrugged as she turned to exit the room. "I'm not sure you want to know." Announcing that she was going to a notorious criminal's hideout would certainly not serve her well.

The gates to the Grass were a lot less ornate and signature than those of the leaf, but nonetheless Sakura found herself stopping below them and taking a long breath. Grass was a lovely village and she really did wish them the best, but helping their police for too was a little out of her skill set. Tracking was never her strong suit.

* * *

Tracking was one of Sasuke's best skills. One does not dedicate his entire adolescence to the murder of a S-Ranked rogue-nin and not enhance their tracking skills dramatically. Not that Itachi had ever hidden from Sasuke. The man had laid the trail perfectly for him and Sasuke had skipped down it like it was made of yellow brick.

His only saving grace now was that Yuki was abysmal at leaving his tracks covered. Also, by the small droplets of blood he found in the portion of the forest most of the boys had visited, diseased. Yet, he hadn't turned back to the village. It was almost as if he had run away on his own accord.

The first few miles from the droplets were normal. The small breaks in the trees were predictable and easy to follow, but as the trail continued it became more erratic. If Sasuke didn't know better, it would have looked more like a group of seven people had barreled through the trail, not just one.

Sasuke also realized one infuriating fact, the boy was probably moving faster. And if he was diseased, he certainly was not stopping anytime soon. It took several days after the initial attack for the boys to succumb to the illness. If the succumbed as at all. The boy, as stubborn as he was, would likely fight it with every fiber of his being. Or Sasuke certainly hoped he did.

Sasuke frowned as the sky faded into black. Traveling in the night was no problem, his night vision was unsurpassed, but tracking in night was sloppy work. It would ensure he would miss something crucial and the thought of inadequacy was enough to halt him.

He found a branch and didn't bother to make camp. He popped a soldier pill. He had no appetite for a real meal and wasn't about to start hunting. Sleep was not easy. His thoughts slipped into how today was supposed to end. Sakura would surely have made it back to the inn by now and he could see the disappointment across her face.

The disgusting feeling of failure crept up from his belly. Just when he thought he was making strides to be a better husband something would happen. Most of that time that something was himself, but this time he had it right. This time it was this god-forsaken child. He should have passed it off to the police force. Why was he out here neglecting his wife just to help some random child he'd known for all of a month or so?

Sasuke could almost feel the woodchip poking his ear. Those annoying things that petulant child pelted at him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. Because the stupid child reminded him of his childhood and Naruto's childhood and every poor neglected orphan's childhood and for some reason he had a weak spot for it. He suppressed an audible groan and tried to let sleep take him.

He was already out here, it was absolutely pointless to continue to consider why.

* * *

Sakura could have cared less what time of day it was. She was making it to find Sasuke before she slept and she had the medical means to keep herself awake up to a week if that's how long it took to find him. She was lucky Orochimaru's hide-out was not far from here.

It was still almost dawn when she approached. With nearly two days or non-stop travel under her belt, she popped her first pill into her mouth. Thank god she knew exactly the nutrients necessary for both her and baby.

Sakura's self-preservation skills had never been strong. At one point in her life, this often caused her to be a damsel in-distress. Now, it just made her horrifying.

She effectively  _strut_  into Orchimaru's hideout, knowing damn well Orochimaru would never kill her. That didn't stop the traps, however.

Sakura dove to the right, avoiding an onslaught of kunai and ducked just as quickly to avoid shuriken.

"What in the heaven are  _you_  doing here?"

Sakura bit her tongue. She needed her help, and asking people for help involved being polite.

"Sasuke is missing." Sakura stood up straighter now and stared the red-headed woman dead in the eyes.

"Or he finally left you."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and remembered the breathing exercises she was supposed to use to repress her anger issues. Not that she had anger issues. Sasuke and Ino had anger issues. Sakura was simply driven to insanity by stupid people. Stupid people like Karin.

"He might have." The words came out of her mouth, but Sakura wasn't sure who said them. It certainly didn't sound like it came from her, but the way Karin's brow twitched and her arms crossed.

"Whats the catch? I'm thrilled Sasuke finally left you because lord knows he deserves someone more like me, but honestly, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"I need to find him."

Karin's grin was feral. "And you need me to do it."

Sakura had never fought so hard to keep her eyes from rolling. "Look, I'm pregnant and if Sasuke thinks he's going to leave me while pregnant, he's dead wrong."

"That bastard! He has a baby coming and is running? Idiot! More of an idiot than Suigetsu!"

Karin stormed ahead of Sakura was near out of the hideout before Sakura could even wrap her mind around what exactly had just happened.

Karin turned around and frowned. "What's with that face!"

"I just didn't expect you to be so…" Sakura trailed off, not sure where to go from here.

"Woman have to stick together you know! Sasuke just does't realize how happy this would make him."

Sakura smiled and followed Karin. "Where is he?"

Karin turned her face to the sky and looked around for a few brief moments. "Not far from Grass at all. He's also moving away from it. Quickly."

* * *

Sasuke stopped when the trail did. He glanced around and realized the trail had stopped. Yuki had collapsed. It wasn't that long ago either. The way the grass was bent usually upturned within a day's time, so Sasuke wasn't far behind him. He was faced with a maddening problem. There was no other trail. No trail apparent to him anyway. He nearly growled in frustration.

His tracking skills were excellent, but he wasn't Kiba. He couldn't smell miles ahead of him. He had to rely on his instincts and environment. And his instinct in that moment is exactly what saved him from a kunai straight through his throat.

That and the screech from a familiar voice.

"Karin! What are you-"

"Shut up! You dare think you are about to leave your pregnant wife? Do you think that's what you're about to do! You disgraceful-"

Sasuke had stopped listening and he didn't even have the words to tell Karin off. He turned to his right and made eye contact with Sakura. She looked pained and furious in a way he was only seen after he'd almost killed her after fighting Danzo.

His vision had been failing him then, so it had been blurry. The betrayal was crystal clear this time and he cursed his perfect view.

"Pregnant?" He breathed. Sakura couldn't be. She was meticulous in all aspects of her craft. She certainly would not mess up on something this important.

Sakura's brow furrowed and she went to open her mouth several times before closing it. She punched the tree next to her and the poor tree cracked in half.

"And you thought you could just leave!" Her voice broke toward the end and Sasuke did the only thing he could think to do in the moment, he opened up a portal and walked through it.

The collapsed into the white sand of his favorite dimension. It was near silent here. Perfect for when your wife tells you she is having your child and that you left her. He supposed he had neglected to leave a note. But he hadn't known she was pregnant. He still couldn't believe she was. He was going to be a father.

He suddenly felt a headache forming and he took a long breath. How could she think he was aware of her condition? He had done nothing to…he had told her. Sasuke realized she had clearly interpreted the note he sent as meaning he knew she was pregnant. He closed his eyes and sighed. It would be about five minutes before he could open the portal again.

Sakura fell to the ground for a moment and gnawed her lip. "He left…"

Karin stared at Sakura for a long moment. "He knows you're pregnant, right? You told him?"

Sakura's eyes met Karin's and she shrugged. "Well, I told him we needed to talk. Well I didn't tell, I sent a note. By sparrow. And then he sent one back saying I know. What else could he have possibly known? Obviously, he knew. It was so obvious to anyone, but me!"

"You're stupider than I thought."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I am not the stupid one here. He is the stupid one. He just left me, again. Gosh. Maybe I am stupid. Stupid for being with him after all this and now, now there's a baby-"

"Will you shut up for two minutes and think? I get you're an idiot, but a slug could figure this out." Karin rubbed her forehead, sufficiently annoyed.

Sakura blinked at Karin. "Slugs are intelligent creatures, for the record."

"Sasuke didn't know you were pregnant, Sakura. I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you."

Of all the things Sakura had considered in the past few minutes, that fact that she just just blindsided Sasuke was not one of them. He had to know. Why else would he be avoiding her? Why else would he jump to another dimension?

_Next time someone brings life-changing news to you, let them assault you with a kunai to your throat. I'm sure that will go great_ , her inner self chided.

Sakura held her head in her heads and blinked back tears. Sasuke hadn't left her before, but he certainly had now. She had officially scared him off.

"This is your fault! The kunai was your idea!"

Karin spun around and shook her head. "Well, I thought he knew you were pregnant! I should have known Sasuke would have more dignity. How dare I doubt him?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and her head found its way back to her knees. The ground was far more interesting than whatever was going on around her. At least the ground wouldn't leave her. Not that it really had a choice.

"Sakura." That voice certainly was not that of Karin's.

"Go away."

His hands went onto her shoulders and she felt the tears welling up faster and she shrugged him off. Sakura didn't trust herself to speak coherently at the moment.

"I'm here." He sat next to her placed a hand on her arm, despite her grunts of protest.

After several minutes, there was small mutter.

"You left…"

Sasuke sighed and made eye contact with Karin as she rolled her eyes. He gestured her away for the moment. Begrudgingly, the woman left the clearing.

"I needed a moment. I'm here now." Sasuke knew leaving hadn't been the best course of action, but he wasn't known for his skills for dealing with surprises.

"And… you said you didn't want kids…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his finger along her arm, earning him a whine.

"I never said that."

Her head snapped up and Sasuke saw a fury in her eyes unlike he had ever seen before.

" _It's best that the Uchiha end with me,_ " She spat at him and narrowed her eyes.

It took everything is Sasuke's power not to recoil from his own words. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then please, tell me. What did you mean?"

Sasuke frowned and tried to find a sense of restraint he didn't know he had. Picking a fight back right now would likely end their marriage, but habits die hard.

"I figured you were more careful." The seconds the words came out, he wished he could push them back in.

"Careful, more careful? You sure were thinking about that all the times that we had sex. I'm sure. Excuse me if it's not a hundred percent effective. I guess I can't live up to the Uchiha name after all, since I'm not as perfect as you."

They sat in silence long enough for the sun to begin to fade from the sky.

Sasuke spoke first. "I'm happy about it, though."

It could have been the wind that caused Sakura to shiver, but she wasn't quite sure. "Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll be a good dad."

Sasuke hadn't really had the best examples as far as male figures though. Orochimaru had surely been the worst considering his murderous escapades. Fugaku certainly wasn't a stunning father figure. He hadn't been loving in nearly any way and Sasuke knew a small part of him had hated the man. Kakashi was the best he had and that man read porn in public.

"Are you about to let Naruto show you up?" The smile on his wife's face allowed him to relax momentarily.

Sasuke smirked.

"Like hell I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sasuke finally knows! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura flopped into the bed at the inn. Yuki had been dropped off to the hospital, and the two had gotten a room for one more night.

"I don't think I've ever been so tired." Sakura hadn't even taken off her clothes yet as she sunk deeper into the bed.

"Well, you do have to sustain two now."

Sakura finally sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know. It's crazy. There's a life in there."

The silence that followed was too much for Sakura. She padded to the bathroom, stripping and ready for a shower. Sasuke frowned as she closed the door. The lack of invitation was perturbing. He took off his cloak and changed into more comfortable attire.

He rummaged through his bag and took out his most recent book. The library system adopted between the Allied villages was convenient. As long as he dropped it somewhere allies roamed, he could pick up another. It was far easy than years ago when he had not-so-accidentally acquired books while on missions and wandering.

The book was weirdly appropriate. It was a tale of fatherhood. He certainly hadn't picked it because he was going to be a father, but alas, picking up a favorable trait or seven would certainly be to his benefit.

As the bathroom door opened and Sakura switched the towel from her body to her hair, any man would be an idiot not to admire her. Though, Sasuke did notice the one small difference in her body. Sakura had always been slim. Despite her incessant need to diet in her youth, she was a lean person by nature. How had he not noticed the small curve beginning to form?

Sakura turned and made eye contact with him. She went to open her mouth and snap, but as she realized that he was staring at her she flushed. As she turned to find some pajamas, she tucked a stray piece of her behind her reddened ears.

"You know, staring isn't polite."

"The things I want to do to you aren't polite."

Sakura didn't know if her blush could get any deeper and her hypothesis that it could not was tested as hands wraps around her waist.

* * *

Sakura nuzzled into Sasuke's shoulder blades. "You know, you were sweet to that boy."

"Yuki."

"Yeah, I mean, you could have left it to the police."

There was long pause. One mistake people made was thinking if Sasuke didn't say something immediately, that he was going to say nothing at all. Sakura had slowly, but surely come to realize otherwise. Stay silent just long enough and you'll get a response.

"They wouldn't have noticed in time."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "I remember this kid, he doesn't have parents. He's so young, someone has to watch him."

"He has a grandmother." Sakura hummed gently into Sasuke's back. "She's useless."

Sakura twirled her fingers into the back of Sasuke's hair. The curliness of it always caught her off guard.

"I'm sure she's not useless-"

Sasuke turned abruptly to face Sakura. "She didn't know where he was for three days."

Sakura frowned. "Useless," she agreed.

They both laid back down and Sakura sighed as she counted the dots of the ceiling for the second time and got a different number.

"You'll be a wonderful father, dear."

Sakura was sure she could actually hear Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Really, Sasuke. I mean it." An audible snort followed.

"My father figures were my actual father, Orochimaru and Kakashi." Sakura took a long breath and turned so that she could lay and look up at her husband.

"Well you have plenty of examples of what not to do. But, take the good things from them too. Kakashi is loyal and funny, those are good. From what I know your father seemed disciplined, that's a good trait. Well… Orochimaru was, uh, he was…"

Sasuke raised a brow at Sakura and she frowned. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke wasn't the only competitive Uchiha.

"Creative. Yeah, creative. The creativity, but misplaced, but that's a good trait."

Sasuke glanced down at his wife who was smiling up at him with a goofy smile and stroked her hair. "And you're compassionate and strong."

Sakura's grin only widened.

"So, our child is going to be funny, loyal, disciplined, creative, compassionate and strong." Sakura bit her lip for a moment as she pictured her future child. "I think we hit the jackpot."

Sasuke smiled back, not sure what words should follow. Instead her stroked his wife's hair and allowed her to fall into a deep sleep.

Finally, the words hit him. Luckily, she was asleep because she hated when he said them.

"Thank you."

* * *

"She's really scary." Yuki glanced up at Sasuke in horror as he heard Sakura yelling just beyond the doorway.

Sasuke nodded, completely aware of how utterly terrifying his wife could become. "Very."

Sakura stomped her foot and felt her blood-pressure rising. "Three days! Three days! If it was for me he'd be dead!"

"And better off! Boy living a traumatic life-"

"Better off? Better off! Do you hear this director! Do you even want this child? Where is the police marshall?"

The Director had backed up into the wall, allowing Sakura to take over the conversation with Yuki's grandmother. Who had only decided to show up to the hospital a full day after Yuki had arrived.

"Are you implying I am a poor care-giver?"

"I'm not implying anything. I am telling you that you're incompetent to care for this child."

The director coughed and both woman turned to glare at him.

"I believe we should wait until the police Marshall arrives to determine Yuki's custody."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Yuki's grandmother turned an even more aggressive shade of red.

"My  _custody_?"

Sakura went to open her mouth, but the director intercepted her snarls. "Sakura, Miss Uchiha, why don't you go relax for a moment? Your husband is with Yuki. That maybe a good-"

"I know where my husband is, thank you very much." Spinning on her heel, Sakura walked the four doors down to the hospital room.

Yuki threw himself under the covers and Sakura smiled softly, her demeanor suddenly so gentle. Sasuke watched in awe as her muscles completely relaxed and the smile was genuine. She wasn't going to show Yuki how upset she was. Her control was impeccable, as expected.

"Yuki, dear." Sakura slid onto the bed next to hit and peeked under the blankets. "How are you feeling?"

Yuki turned his head and wrinkled his nose. "How'd you do that?"

"How'd I do what?"

"You were just scary! Horrifying! You might be part dragon and now, now you're so nice. It's like you're a new person! Are you a shape-shifter?"

Sakura briefly glanced up at Sasuke who offered no more than a shrug.

"Well, Yuki. I'm not mad at you-"

"You're mad at my grandmother."

"Frustrated would be a better word."

Yuki rolled his eyes and Sakura spared another look at Sasuke. The nerve of this child.

"Frustrated is the same thing as mad."

Sakura shrugged, not wanting to argue with a child. "That's a good assessment. What are you feeling right now?"

It was Yuki's turn to look at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded to him, encouraging him to continue. "Well, shinobi aren't supposed to have feelings."

Sakura took a long sigh. "Shinobi have a lot of feelings, but your feelings can't affect your work. That's the important part."

"If I'm not with grandma anymore, where will I go?"

"Well, do you want to be with your grandmother?" Sakura wasn't beating around the bush. If the boy loved his grandmother and wanted to stay she wouldn't imposed.

"Well, no. She's smelly and she always forgets to cook lunch and dinner. We always have breakfast, but it's usually cereal and I hate cereal. The milk hurts my stomach. But I don't know where else to go."

"You could come to Konoha." It wasn't Sakura who spoke. In fact, the comment made Sakura nearly fall out of her seat, but the ever-composed kunoichi she shook it off with a small chuckle.

"We do know the Hokage pretty well, and I run a place I think you would like a lot."

Yuki's face was unreadable, but before anyone could talk further Sakura heard the police force arrive and nearly flew out of the room.

Yuki was still looking down at his hands and when he finally looked up at Sasuke, tears were falling. "You want me to go there? To your home?"

Sasuke nodded, feeling a strange emotion in him. He didn't want to adopt the child. Lord knows one child was more than enough, but Konoha had a system for dealing with orphans that was better than dumping them with neglectful grandparents. He could stay in the clinic and then eventually be moved into an apartment. It wasn't that Sasuke wanted to keep an eye on the boy, though it would be beneficial if he kept training him. However, that wasn't a deciding factor. Surely.

Sasuke cringed as he head what was more than likely the sound of Sakura shoving someone into, and maybe through a wall.

"…pregnant…mess with me!... yes… I'll…cleared… Kakashi… Thirty… Obviously… Today… discharged…. " Sakura shook his head at what he could make out from Sakura's conversation.

"Well, you're coming back to Konoha. And yes, I want you there. You'll learn things more quickly."

* * *

Sakura had always been sure she was the more patient person in the relationship. Until the past week anyway. She chalked her impatience with Yuki up to hormones, but god that child could talk. And he walked slow. And complained. And Sasuke was weirdly smitten with him. He reminded Sakura of Naruto in more ways than one and she was sure he old annoyed feelings toward him were exactly what was bubbling up.

Luckily, only Sasuke could sense her poise slipping as the boy complained for the fourth time that hour that they weren't there yet.

"Well, Yuki, the monument-"

"You mean the weird faces-" And he interrupted every single sentence.

"- the Hokage monument is super close. If we move quickly we're looking at fifteen more minutes."

They did not move quickly. In fact, it took an entire hour for them to arrive at the gates. Sakura's typical pleasant demeanor was nowhere to be found by the time they reached Kakashi's office.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Sasuke whacked the back of Yuki's head.

"Uh- I mean hello Lord- What number-Sixth? God that's a lot of-" Another whack, this time from Sakura.

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, hello. Kakashi is fine. You must be Yuki. Shizune here will help you find yourself at home in the clinic. You'll start academy in two days."

Shizune nodded and went to take the boy but he took two steps back and was all but inside of Sasuke's cloak. Sasuke sighed and nudged him forward. "Go. Stop being a scared-"

"I'm not scared! Whatever grump face!" Yuki definitely stomped out of the office which Shizune chasing after him.

"Reminds me of someone."

"Tell me about it." Sakura slumped into the chair and Kakashi spared Sasuke a glance. Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the wall. Sakura had been irritable lately, Sasuke figured creating a baby was exhausting. He'd be grumpy too.

"Are you two planning to stay long?"

"No," Sakura snapped, earning an glanced from both men in the room.

"What? The last thing I need right now is all of these pregnant people parading around and Naruto and Ino are just too loud right now. I want to sit and have quiet. And I'm going to see Lady Tsunade." Sakura jumped off of her chair and strut out of the room.

Kakashi glanced back at Sasuke. "She's…different."

"She doesn't care to filter herself now." Sakura had gone on an entire spiel about how she was absolutely not dealing with anything anyone was throwing at her because she was going growing a baby and shouldn't have to deal with stupid problems. Sasuke had doubted an inner-Sakura actually existed, but this alter-ego was in full swing the past week.

Sasuke left the room with a small gesture of farewell. He supposed congratulating Naruto in person would be the proper etiquette.

* * *

"He wasn't mad by the way. You underestimate him, as usual." Sakura sighed, wishing she could throw back some liquor right now. Up until the past few weeks, Sakura was positive she didn't have a liquor problem. Now as she watched her mentor have what she couldn't, she considered that moderation wasn't such a bad thing.

"If he didn't give me a reason to underestimate him, I wouldn't! And I don't believe you. I bet you two fought."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He may have left…to a different dimension." Tsunade rolled her eyes and threw back another cup. "But he came right back."

"Congratulations, he only sucked as a husband a little this time!"

"Can you just be  _happy_?"

Tsunade huffed. "I am happy! It's basically my grandchild. It's an Uchiha spawn-"

"I'm an Uchiha wife!"

Another huff. "Believe, I am  _well_  aware."

Sakura groaned and picked at the fruit on the table. "The clan wars ended a century ago. I don't understand how this is still a thing. People  _died_  so our clans could live in harmony."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just eat your fruit."

* * *

"Hinata is getting huge, it's crazy. Don't tell her I said that, it's not in a bad way, but I don't think she'd like that."

"Yeah, woman don't like to be called huge, idiot."

Sasuke sunk into the bath with Naruto and closed his eyes. The baths were marvelous. Warm, serene and typically…quiet.

"Don't you have a question for me?"

Sasuke perked a brow at Naruto.

"Ya know, considering I asked  _you_  to be a god-father…"

"We haven't discussed that yet."

Sasuke sighed. He had already fought Naruto the entire way here. He was going to be an abysmal god-father of the child. He was going to be traveling again soon and he could barely raise his own child, let alone guide another. Sasuke still wasn't sure how Naruto had talked into agreeing.

Then again, Sasuke was never sure how he ended up agreeing with Naruto on much of anything.

"What is there to discuss? It's not like either of you have any better man best friends!"

Sasuke smirked. "I mean Kiba's name did come up."

"I bet it did. Especially after Sakura fucked him that one time."

" _What?_ " Sasuke's mouth went dry. Inuzuka Kiba. The dog boy who was a more vile, less caring version of Naruto? Sakura had sex with him? And Sasuke realized, Why did his and Naruto's conversation in this bath house always revolve around Sakura's sex life? They needed to pick a new spot.

Naruto slunk a few paces away. "You didn't know. Well before she shacked up with Kaii… she went a little wild. Kiba is the only one you know."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to not contemplate the forty-seven different ways he had already devised to dismember the dog-boy.

"She was drunk if that helps." Sasuke sighed and centered his breathing. It was literally his own fault she had been with other people. Not hers. She had only done what was natural when they man you love leaves without a word.

* * *

"Kiba." Sasuke said it as he opened the door to their home.

Sakura looked up from the stove and shrugged. "Yes?"

"You. Kiba." Sasuke cursed the fact he couldn't discuss the facts of the matter with her. Or the fact he wanted to discuss that at all.

Realization wafted over Sakura's face, and then her eye twitched and the spoon in her hand flew across the kitchen. "I told Naruto we don't speak about that!" She grunted and threw off her apron on her way out the door.

Sasuke was not saved from her tirade, however, as her fingers plunged into his chest. "And do we have to have the conversation where we talk about how you are not allowed to judge my previous sex life?"

Sasuke could rattle off the things he feared in quick succession and his wife was easily the first, so like any intelligent being he shook his head. He absolutely did not need to have that conversation. However, it seemed as though Naruto was about to have a similar one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Friendly reminder while reading this alone is fine...reading Healing and Sakura's Sexcapades will really help this story have much more depth (considering it's a sequel and all). :)
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura groaned and turned over. That was the third stomach cramp in what seemed like five minutes. The chicken had been spicy, but not that spicy. Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky, enjoying the stars. Sasuke had originally insisted they always stay in an inn. Sakura disagreed, aggressively. Not only was it expensive, but the stars were something she'd grown to love.

She may have even drawn out a few constellations for Yuki to study in her letters. Sasuke seemed to do similar things for him as well, but in the form of training exercises.

Hearing, her whining, Sasuke turned from the fire to glance at her. "What's going on? You've been in pain for the past hour."

Sakura groaned. "It's like every twenty minutes I get the cramps. The chicken wasn't…" Sakura stopped. Every twenty minutes. It was happening regularly. Sakura's eyes widened. They had been heading back to Konoha, but they were a two-day journey if they moved at top speed. Sakura was in no shape or form to be moving anywhere near that fast.

"The baby isn't due for another month." Sasuke knew birth could happen early or late, but disciplined was one of the traits their child was destined to have. Disciplined children were right on time.

"Well, it's on the way." Sakura thought she was going to faint. The baby was early. What made this child think it was a good time to come out? It was the middle of the night for Christ's sake. "The nearest town-"

"A random person is not delivering our child."

Sakura stared back at Sasuke, eyes wide. They hadn't really discussed a birth plan. Tsunade delivering the baby was a given. They would make it to Konoha, relax for a few weeks, set up the room and the they would have a baby. The possibility of any other scenario hadn't even crossed Sakura's mind.

Clearly, Sasuke was suddenly an expert in birth plans because he was moving…rapidly. He flew threw a few hand seals and Aoda was suddenly present in the clearing. "The hide-out where Karin is, now."

Sasuke scooped Sakura up and she glared. "Karin? You don't want a random, but you'll have Karin deliver our baby!"

Karin, of all people. The woman who coveted Sasuke. Sakura had already asked her one and only favor of the woman ever and had planned on never having to see her again. And now Karin was going to become acquainted with her nether regions? Absolutely not.

"She had medical training and she would rather die than see me unhappy. She will do a perfect job."

Sakura winced as another contraction came forth. Maybe Karin was their only option. The idea of a random that Sakura didn't even know the name of bringing her child into the world didn't particularly please her either. Karin it was, then.

* * *

"Sasuke! Get out!" Karin was seething. She had spent the entirety of her young life wanting Sasuke this close to her. Yet, right now she needed him to get the hell away from her and mostly importantly: Sakura. She could feel his breath on her neck as he attempted to tell her what to do.

Sasuke went to open his mouth in protest. Karin spun to face in. " _You_ came here to have  _me_ birth this baby, right? If you want to do it so damn bad, I'll have no problem letting you take over. Get out!"

He glanced over the furious women in front of him and closed his eyes, defeated.

"Just, stay up here, dear. Okay?" Sakura's voice was shockingly calm considering the wailing she'd be doing earlier.

Karin rolled her eyes. "You two disgust me." She shoved Sasuke up toward Sakura. "Get. The baby is coming."

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off his wife. Even while drenched in sweat, screaming and squeezing his hand so hard he was sure it was going to break, she was perfect. In fact, she was more perfect this way. She was strong and bringing his child into the world. He was so transfixed for her and her face that he only noticed she had given birth by the way she leaned back and closed her eyes.

The next thing to catch his eyes made everything he though he knew, reverse. He had been a liar when he said Sakura was the most beautiful thing he'd ever saw because this baby girl against his wife's chest took the cake. Her hair was dark, and she had his eyes, but the rest of her was, thankfully, just like Sakura.

"Sarada…" he whispered, reaching out to stroke the baby's cheek.

Sakura nodded. "Uchiha Sarada. It's perfect."

* * *

Sakura nearly collapsed into her seat at the tea shop they stopped at outside of Konoha. She had fought an entire war on nearly no sleep and nothing compared to the exhaustion she faced right now.

Sarada seemed to not want to sleep ever and when she did it was fleeting. A small breeze could wake her up. It was a quality both parents had and never expected their daughter to inherit. She also despised strangers.

"Oh look at the little babe." The waitress, like everyone else, fawned over the child. "You two are lucky to have such a calm darling. My son would have never sat in the restaurant like this. He cried and cried and cried."

"Could we have two orders of dumplings and black tea?" Sasuke was well aware of how much children cried. Sarada made her contempt for certain things clear through her cries.

"I don't like black tea." Sakura frowned. She could order for herself. And if he was going to order for her, he should have the decency to know she hated black tea.

"I know." Sasuke walked around the table to take Sarada. "Go down two doors and rest."

Sakura tried to remember the village as she had walked through it, but for the life of her couldn't recall exactly what was happening. The world had been a haze.

"Then why'd you order two dumplings?"

It was as if on cue that Sakura felt icy fingers wrap around her shoulder. "Sasuke has other friends, obviously."

"Hands off my wife, Suigetsu."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Trust me, I don't want fertile myrtle over-" Sasuke found the sight of his friend dissolving into a puddle to escape his wife's wrath thoroughly satisfying.

"I'll enjoy my day off, thank you very much." Sakura sniffed and walked out the door and looked around the town. Two doors down one direction was a grocery store, not likely. Two doors the other way required a bit more walking but it lead to a spa and hot spring. Sakura smiled, she did love hot springs.

* * *

It was an actual miracle Sarada had fallen asleep at such a reasonable hour and Sakura could actually curl up in bed next to the reading Sasuke.

"Thank you for today, dear." Sasuke responded with a contented grunt. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his lack of response. Instead, she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Which book is that?"

"It's a tragedy."

He said it as if he didn't always read tragedies. It was like he was obsessed with making himself miserable.

"What happens?"

Sasuke closed the book and placed it on the nightstand, placing an arm around Sakura. "Thus far a couple has married despite the fact they have deep seeded issues. The husband continues to provoke these issues and the wife just walked out. The husband was hit by a car in the last chapter, but no one can find the wife to let her know."

"How sad." Sakura wasn't much of a fiction reader. She spent most of her time dwelling on medical journals, especially ones she commandeered from other villages.

"It is a tragedy." His tone was light in the way that always made Sakura's heart jump. She gently wacked his chest.

"Don't be smart with me." Sakura closed her eyes and took a long breath. Once again wishing she could freeze moments. Alas, her mind is exactly what caused her to break the ice.

"I'll never walk out on you." The only response she received was a gentled stroke to her back, Sakura sat up more and made sure he could see directly into his eyes.

"Really. I mean it. I'm over it. I forgive you, for everything."

Sasuke retracted his arm and Sakura swore he looked like he was gnawing his cheek. "No."

"You don't really get to decide when I forgive you. It isn't how it works."

A long pause and then Sasuke placed his arm back around Sakura. He took a long inhale before breathing it into her hair, nearly nuzzling himself.

"Thank you."

And Sakura flinched. Sasuke was happy his grimace was hidden under her pink locks.

"And that's why you can't forgive me."

It wasn't worth the fight tonight. Self-deprecation to fix was took difficult with a new-born. She didn't have the time or the energy. She closed her eyes and took the short way out.

"I love you."

Sasuke's fingers dug into Sakura's back and she felt his lips on her forehead. Sleep wouldn't be difficult tonight.

While not difficult, sleep was fleeting as Sakura heard the soft cries of her baby and her husband shift to get out of bed. It was his turn after all. She had gotten Sarada to bed in the first place.

Sakura blinked at the hazy look in front of her eyes. Sasuke was bouncing lightly with the girl as he fed her a bottle. There were hushed whispers coming from him as he circled the room with her. After a moment, Sakura realized he was  _singing_. She made sure to keep her breathing steady, not to distract from the gentle moment ahead of her.

She was well aware of the warmth in her husband's heart. His passion, whether it was for the better or worse, was a defining part of him. He loved and hated fiercely. Her heart swelled as much as the tears in her eyes did. But to see him come so far after everything was enough. Sasuke was able to love deeply and show it. The way he did it was private and not always eloquent, but he could do it. And that was enough.

Sakura turned over and away from the two, snuggling deeper into the blankets. He could think she didn't forgive him all he wanted, but she did. Especially when she saw the way his eyes sparkled whenever Sarada cooed.

* * *

It took them two weeks to approach Konoha. Between having to constantly stop and the exhaustion that came with being up nearly all night with a baby, they had slowed considerably. As much as Sakura wanted to run and show off Sarada to everyone she knew, and meet Ino's and Naruto's children, making Sarada a Konoha citizen was essential.

"Uchiha Sarada is her name." Sasuke announced and Sakura held the girl gingerly. She was a finicky sleeper and they had just finally gotten her to snooze for a little while.

"Every time you show up, there's more paperwork."

Kakashi sighed, as his joke was not well received. "You're lucky she looks like Sakura, Sasuke."

Sakura smiled. The entire journey here, especially in fire country people had swooned over the baby. Every time once her heritage was known she was 'such an Uchiha' and clearly reminded everyone they saw of every Uchiha they'd ever known. Sasuke relished in the fact his gene pool was being carried on, but was entirely too aware of how irritated Sakura was with the fact her part of the child wasn't being acknowledged. Sarada  _did_  look like her.

"She has his complexion, hair and eyes. But she definitely got the rest from me." Sarada opened her eyes, as if on cue.

"Well, one can hope she gets neither of your personalities." Kakashi grinned and shooed them out of the office.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Always a pleasure, sensei!" She bowed as well as could with a newborn.

The walk back to the compound seemed longer than Sakura remembered, but maybe it was the fact her feet seemed to move at half the speed she willed them to. Sasuke held a hand in front of her and made a waving motion.

"I'll take her." Sakura frowned, and stepped around his hands.

"Sakura. I'll take her. You need rest."

Sakura managed to will her feet to move faster. "I'm fine!" She threw over her shoulder and the snippy response elicited a cry from the small girl in her arms.

"And now, look! She's crying!" Sasuke sighed and walked behind her. He knew picky a fight wasn't worth it. Even if Sakura had been the one to cause the crying, he knew if he wanted even a chance at a pleasant, quiet evening he'd keep his mouth shut.

Who knew Kakashi's mumblings about a happy wife, happy life would come in handy? Sasuke quickly learned while Sakura's mood swings were even more abrupt while exhausted, she was easier to keep happy. She wanted peace and quiet.

Luckily for his wife, peace and quiet was easily one of his top skills as a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, done! I hope you enjoyed. There will probably be one more chapter after this guy!
> 
> I'm beginning a Sakura-centric canon-divergent fic after I finish this guy, so if you like that sort of thing, look out for it!
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading :D


	9. Chapter 9

The hospital had been brutal today. An hour before she was supposed to be off a mortally wounded chunin came in and she was their best chance. Today, she'd won. He had lived and would go home to see his family. As would she, six hours late, but she would be back. Her keys were so deep in her bag she cursed and wished Sasuke had just left the door open, screw safety.

Shoving the door open, Sakura frowned at the darkness. She hated when he forgot to leave a light. It was inconsiderate. She flicked the light on and took off her shoes and took a moment to lean against the wall. Every muscle ached, and her eyes were so heavy, but she had to check on everything and make sure the house was in shape.

She walked down the hall and cringed as her foot  _squished_. Rice was all over the bottom of her foot. Her brow furrowed and her frowned deepened. Sasuke wasn't dirty. To not clean up after Sarada would mean he was feeling particularly inconsiderate. She picked it up and turned left to head into the kitchen and toss it in the trash.

The kitchen was a disaster. The rice maker was left open the rice inside was now full of hard, stale rice. Most of it was gone, however. Sarada did love rice balls. At least she was well-fed. At two, all the girl ever did was eat and grow like a weed. Sakura flipped the light shut, the dirty kitchen would be tomorrow's problem. Her feet were far too sore.

She crossed the hall and felt a breeze against her cheek. The window was wide open and it was nearly three am. Sakura shook her head and stepped into the dining room to shut the window. Outside, she noticed a strange sight in her backyard. The targets were up and covered…with rice.

Sakura felt her lips quirking up as she shut the window and turned to check the living room. Her husband and daughter were missing. It was well past Sarada's bed time, but Sasuke wasn't known for turning in early.

The living room made her stop in her tracks and her smile widened. Sasuke and Sarada were curled up on the couch and covered in rice. If Sakura didn't know better she'd have guessed that training had turned into a food fight. The way the rice was all over her husband, even his eyebrows, definitely indicated there was definitely quite a battle.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch, both of the rice-covered people shifted a little at the new presence. It only took a little effort for Sakura to weasel herself into a cuddled position. She nuzzled into her daughter's hair and her husband's chest and sleep had never come so easy.

* * *

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, breathing heavily. The damn man always left him so exhausted. It had been ages since they had trained together, it was invigorating.

"Ah. That was rough! Boruto kept me up half the night! Crawled into bed with us. Something about crocodiles. He sure knows how to take over a bed." Naruto laughed heartily and flopped back onto the ground.

Sasuke nodded. Sarada wasn't one to crawl into bed, but in checking in on her, he had spent a few nights sleeping on her floor to ensure the creatures from beyond didn't get her.

"Thanks for taking him the other night. We needed that and he keeps talking about Sa-Sa now. I don't really know which one of you he means though." Another laugh from his best friend. Boruto was his pride and joy. Most of their conversations lately were about work or their children. Fatherhood life, Sasuke had supposed.

"Probably Sakura or Sarada, I was out on a mission until after dinner."

"Say… when's the last time you and Sakura had any alone time?" His eyebrows wiggled aggressively.

Sasuke shrugged. "A while."

"A while! Man, let me take Sarada for the night. Have a good night with Sakura!"

Sasuke nearly snorted. "Hinata's on a mission. You couldn't handle two kids." Mostly, Sasuke realized, because he could never handle two kids and if he couldn't handle two kids, neither could this loser.

Naruto got fidgety and unusually quiet. Sasuke perked a brow, silence from his best friend was always a little nerve wracking.

"Well, I might need the practice. Hinata's not on a mission because she's well…uh…ya know. And she's on more of a vacation."

Sasuke took a long breath for his best friend. Two kids was a lot. Hell, one kid was a lot. Boruto had just turned three. The boy had barely gotten out of diapers and Naruto was going to have a another newborn.

"You definitely need the practice."

Naruto laughed and tossed his hands behind his head, gazing at the sky. "It's a girl this time, too. Girls are weird."

"Sarada isn't weird. But if she's your kid she will be." Naruto chuckled lightly.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, brushing off his pants. "Well, I'll drop Sarada off around five."

* * *

Sakura fiddled with the hairband in her hair and bit her lip as she paced beside Sasuke. "We've never left her alone before. Are you sure she'll be okay for the night? She's a finicky sleeper and doesn't always eat all her dinner. What if she hurts Boruto? Oh god, what is Boruto hurts- I'll kill Naruto if anything happens-"

A sigh from Sasuke stopped her. Her rambling habit had been under control lately, except for right now apparently. A pat on her thigh, stopped her from walking. She looked down to see pursed lips.

"Mama, I fine." Sakura tried not to laugh at the strong-willed expression of her daughter.

"She is fine." Sasuke also seemed to conclude.

Sakura took her daughters hand and continued their walk to Naruto's home. Sakura went to knock and heard clanging from inside the home. She wasted no time throwing and accusatory glance at Sasuke.

"Uh hello!" Naruto grinned and Sakura attempted to peak behind him. Pots were every where and from what little she could see Boruto was banging aggressively on them.

"So loud." Sarada wrinkled her nose and clutched onto Sasuke's cloak.

Sakura went to squat down, but Sasuke beat her to it. "Go. Have a good night." Sarada met his gaze with a pout, but a shift in Sasuke's expression was enough to reprimand it.

"Night-night." Sasuke kissed her forehead before she was swooped into her mother's arms.

"Be good, Sarada. And have fun with Uncle Naruto!"

"Hn." Sarada huffed. Sakura sighed, the girl was so much like her father. She brushed their noses passed each other with a nose kiss, her favorite. A small giggle came.

"That's the spirit. Goodnight, we love you."

Naruto took Sarada from her mother and waved. "Behave you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As they walked away, Sasuke placed a hand on the small of his wife's back. "He does crazy things all the time. That's not much of a warning." Sasuke suppressed a chuckle into a smirk, his wife was right.

* * *

"I don't know why people eat in restaurants when they could get take out and eat in a meadow!" Sakura stretched and flopped back. The air was sweet in the meadow and they were by the creek Sakura loved to wade in.

"Not everyone appreciates nature." Sasuke was currently fixated on a certain cherry blossom and it wasn't a flower. It was equally as beautiful, however.

"Oh my god! Did you see that fish flop out of the water! It was huge!" Sakura's eyes had lit up and she was walked toward the creek. Sasuke was consistently amused and contented by her fascination with the little things in life.

"I did not, but I'm sure it was big."

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear before she picked up her dress and sank her feet into the water. The icy temperature was always welcome in the Konoha heat. "It's been forever since I've waded in here. It must have been before we were married…when we got engaged!" Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced back at her husband.

"The dates it's… I'm the worst. I'm sorry!"

Sasuke was shockingly better with dates than her. He watched his calendar meticulously and made sure to note the few important dates he had. He never missed birthdays or anniversaries. On the other hand, Sakura couldn't usually tell you if it was day or night. Between raising a child and often working eighteen hour days in the hospital, days flew together.

If it wasn't for the heat, Sakura could be fooled into thinking it was still winter.

"I'm just happy Naruto could take Sarada. It's difficult to do a wedding anniversary with a child."

Their last anniversary, full of crying and whining and an early unromantic night in flashed into his mind. He wasn't exactly sentimental, but Sakura had been thoroughly disappointment they had such an awful day.

"You planned this and I didn't even. I'm the worst!" Sakura flopped down onto the blanket they had spread out.

Sasuke touched her knee. "You're busy-"

"No! You are restructuring Konoha's legal system and police force! You're busy too and I just forget everything. I almost forgot Sarada's birthday last year! And now I'm over here forgetting our anniversary! I can't bel-"

Two fingers collided with her forehead.

"You keep our family together. If you do that, I can remember dates. You cook dinners and make our lunches. You do most of the cleaning and are the only one who can soothe Sarada's tantrums."

Sakura leaned in and kissed her husband, feeling his gentle and welcoming lips. She closed her eyes as their foreheads pressed together when they parted.

"Did you plan to come here?"

"I did."

"I suggested it, though." Sakura progressed to leaning on his shoulder.

"Things go better when you think it's your idea." Sasuke chuckled and Sakura tried to suppress her own giggle.

"I suppose you did have a blanket ready to go." The only response was a gentle hum and the fact he began stroking her hair.

Between the cool air and mist from the river, Sasuke's warm arms were a welcome reprieve.

* * *

Sarada spent another night because fighting in front of their daughter was something they had agreed to never do. And by god, Sakura was out for a fight tonight.

"You just got home! And then we left, and now we just got home!" Sakura couldn't even wait until they were in the house. In the compound would have to do.

Sasuke closed his eyes and continued walking. Sakura shoved past him as he held the door open for her.

"Leaving again is not an option, Sasuke!"

Sasuke leaned against the island in the kitchen, gnawing his cheek.

"It's the only option."

"Staying with your wife and your child isn't even on the table? I can't believe you!" Sakura sat at the kitchen table, head in her hands. She had understood something was up when she was dragged into a meeting with Sasuke, but  _this_  had not been on her mind.

"You two living is the only option. If I don't go, the entire world is at stake."

Sakura knew she was being irrational. She wasn't a stupid person, but the fact that it was always him. Always her.

"Why do you have to bear it alone? I mean… can't someone else… I.." Her voice cracked and there was nothing else as the tears finally fell.

"I'm the only one who can travel to the necessary places. The rinnegan allows me to."

He took a few steps closer.

"Stop! It'll make a worse. I need a second." Sakura took a long breath and brushed the tears away.

"Go. You need to. Go. I won't hold it against you."

Sasuke let out a long breath. He wasn't one to ask for permission, hell, he hadn't asked for it here. However, knowing his wife and hopefully child wouldn't resent him gave him relief he didn't know he needed. He slid into a chair near her and touched her knee.

"I don't leave until tomorrow evening."

Sakura nodded, biting her lip.

"Spend the day with Sarada. She needs you." Sasuke nodded. He'd known he was leaving the night of their anniversary. As far as he was aware, he'd said his goodbyes to her.

* * *

The walk to the gates was one of the longest ones she'd ever made. The first time she'd made this walk for him, she'd had an idea he'd be coming, but she wasn't sure. The second the relief of his freedom had consoled her. The third she was able to join. But, this time was different. There was no set duration and she wasn't the only was he was leaving behind. Sarada likely would barely remember him.

Sakura held back for a moment and watched both of them. Sasuke was showing her hand seals and her pudgy hands were struggling to form them. Her pout was so directly her father's that Sakura struggled not to laugh. Whenever she made one, Sasuke nodded in pride and Sarada's face would perk up into a grin.

As she got closer, it got better. Sasuke wasn't naming them by animals, but by the animal sounds.

"Make a woof." Aparently having already mastered that one, Sarada place the hand on top of her fist.

"Woof!" She cheered.

Sasuke nodded, smiling. "Good."

Sakura finally waltzed up closer. "Hey, you two."

"Mama!" Sarada clumsily made her way to her feet and bumbled into her mother.

"Hey you!" Sakura boosted her onto her hip and rubbed noses with her. "How was your day with Papa?"

"Good! Look!" Sarada went through a few clumsy seals, announcing the signs as she went. Sakura glanced off at Sasuke, who had gathered his belongings and stood up.

"Wow! Very good, Sarada. Maybe one day you'll be a better ninja then Papa."

Sakura held out a lunch to Sasuke.

"For the journey." He nodded, and placed a small kiss on Sarada's forehead.

"Until next time, Sarada."

Her brow furrowed, too intelligent for her own good. "Papa go?"

Sasuke nodded. "I have to go on a mission. I'll be back when I can. I will love you always."

Sakura leaned in for a peck and relished in the brief moment. "Travel safe."

And for the third time in her life, Sakura said goodbye to him at the gates. This time, though, it was different. He was coming home and his feelings for her were real and the proof was in her arms. She was Uchiha Sakura, she would be alright.

* * *

The End

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed Forgiveness :) Please let me know what you though of the story! And thank you for joining me on this journey!
> 
> My next work will likely be a Sakura-centric canon-divergent fic that I'm currently outlining. I'll also be publishing a InoxSai one-shot for fanofthisfiction's Show Me The Love event, so if you enjoy that pairing as well... watch for that.
> 
> Thank you for again for reading Forgiveness! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
